A New Darkness
by seastar529
Summary: Yami is losing control. Joey is Hurting. The psychos want to help! Darkshipping, Fadeshipping YBYY YMJW
1. Chapter 1

A New Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Warning: Yaoi, maybe oocness

Explanations:

Zorc can talk to any one even if he was in the shadow realm.

All shadow users need Zorc.

Spirits have their own bodies in this!

Marik was brought back from the shadow realm because he swore to be under Zorc!

#################

His friends would never know, his friends could never know they wouldn't understand. Those were the thoughts circling through Yami's mind as he slowly walked through the dark alley that night. His breath was clearly seen in front of him in puffs.

The night was cold and it was making Yami regret the fact that he wore nothing that held in warmth. Unfortunately there was no going back or the entire plan would be a waste. The full moon glinted down highlighting the alley nicely if not a bit spookily. Only shadows darkened the place and as he passed, they grew larger wanting to envelop him. Yami was so out of it that he didn't notice that the shadows reacted to more than him no he was followed by two figures.

"Just a little farther it's almost time!" he whispered trying to hold his control. It almost slipped surprising the two figures who thought that the king always had control.

Finally he got to the place he needed a room which took the brute of his powers. The place was a small room and had no furniture, but the walls and ceilings were wrecked from all the time he lost control, it was almost like it would soon collapse.

/Pledge yourself to the shadows, pledge to me/ Zorc's voice whispered into his ears and seared into his mind.

The shadows of the room purred in contentment at the presence of its master. They wrapped around his ankles moving up his legs slowly to get closer to the feeling.

/I can give you what you want. Power, happiness, protection, and the one you love/

Zorc's presence sent the other shadows off into a jumping madness. The shadows hit against the walls with a force that frightened all the ones in there.

/Just swear to me and all you have ever wanted will be yours/

"Leave me alone!" Yami screamed gripping his head. His body wanted it, his spirit wanted it. Zorc knew that because he made his presence overpowering. Yami shivered lightly along with the figures why was their master there? Yami fell to the ground trying to control his want.

/Your friends would all turn away if they knew! Except that Wheeler character his resolve makes him a perfect one to recruit, then we could take over the world, you and your thief as the rulers exerting my whim/

Zorc was the master of shadows the one shadow users bow to he knew what they wanted.

/You're losing control you need me/

"Yes save me please!" Yami whimpered his magic was losing it, he had no control! The figures came out of the shadows soothing them as they walked towards the distressed dark.

/All you have to do is pledge yourself to me/

This was heard by the others as well, they moved out of the shadows to be seen.

"So Bakura we find out that pharaoh isn't in control and Zorc is giving him it!" Marik laughed.

"Shut it psycho you aren't helping at all!" Bakura growled before his voice softened and he kneeled, "Pharaoh, embrace our master you need him!"

Yami shivered but soon his breathing slowed and his power rose but stayed controlled.

The shadows covered him on the floor surrounding him and when they cleared he looked even more beautiful than before (to Bakura). He was slightly taller and more muscled. His hair had more crimson and blond then before and his eyes were blood red. His outfit was now a tight black wife beater, tight black leather pants, and black boots. His belts were red and black and to top it off he had a crimson trench coat. In the shadows he still glowed gently.

Bakura helped him up nicely holding onto him to steady him. Marik watched with an expression akin to shock.

"So you are on our side now! Lovely!" Bakura grinned. He had always wanted to have the monarch on his side, his goody-two-shoe attitude was the only thing that kept the thief from wanting him, but now he could have him. The ancient king smiles and shyly kisses him. When he went to pull back though, Bakura grabbed him and pushed their lips roughly together. Marik gagged in his mouth slightly, but then they heard their master once again.

/You're next thing to do is go to Wheeler's and bring him in to our cause, he will easily submit with that father of his/

"What do you mean his father?" Marik growled he like Bakura had to hold himself back from Joey because of his attitude.

/You want him? You may have him when he joins. His father is one who hurts him greatly/

"Then we will bring him in!" Marik murmured to himself. This got his two companions to smile.

############################

They were all disgusted when they saw where exactly there soon to be comrade lived. It was in the slums of the city and it was torn down and ruined. Inside was worse there were bullet holes, knife slashes, and blood stains all over. When they got to where the Wheelers lived the almost puked they smelt alcohol and they were outside the place. They puked in their mouths inside. The apartment had glass, garbage and fluids on the floor a fat, greasy, hairy, overweight version of Joey on the couch as well. They walked farther in and got to the room that was as small as a closet yet was where Joey slept. He must've sensed they were in the room because just then he woke up.

"What are you guys doing here if my dad finds you he'll be furious!" he yelled not even caring that two of the three was supposed to be his enemies.

"What if we were to tell you that we could get you out of this dump and horrible life and into one that you have us as your family?" Yami asked making the other two stare at him, who knew he could be so persuasive. His voice and words could've gotten them to do this too.

"I'd say shut up and put your money where your mouth is!" Joey said crossing his arms over his bear chest hiding it from view (much to Marik's displeasure).

"When have I not Joey?" Yami grinned deviously like this was some inside joke. This made the blond smirk as well.

"Alright what do I have to do then oh king of freedom!" the blond asked.

"Pledge yourself to Zorc!" Marik said from the side.

Joey stared at him for a second before nodding. Just as he nodded the shadows surrounded him. When they cleared Joey was different. His blond hair had crimson and black highlights, his amber eyes were darker. He had gotten taller and more muscled and he was wearing the same thing as Yami just in silver where there was crimson on the other's.

Marik smiled slightly before whispering in his ears, "You look even hotter now!"

Joey smiled before saying, "You are even hotter so what'cha waiting for kiss me pretty boy!"

He did just that though they were even more passionate then the other two.

#####################

Sorry if the ending is a bit rushed I didn't plan it I only planned to where Yami and Bakura kissed!

What do you guys think though beside that!

Do you think I should continue this story or no? I was thinking maybe a few chapters I don't know!

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh

Warning: yaoi

I forgot to add this to the last chapter but the whole Yami denying thing that whole thing had been happening for months alright!

#######################################

Joey was sitting lightly on his now boyfriends lap playing with the stuck up blond hair. While Yami and Bakura was talking about what they should do next now that a team had been formed.

/Now is the time you drown the world in darkness and make it so you may rule as the ones to exert my whims/

"All of us lord?" Yami asked cautiously.

/Of course I could never pick a subordinate over another so as there is four directions and elements each of you will get one. Bakura my little thief I will give you the north and Earth. Marik you get the South and water. Joey for you it is east and fire. As for you my little prince the west and air/

"Thank you lord!" they all said in unison bowing.

/All of you will keep your shadow powers as well/

"My lord will this ruling mean that we all have different nations or does it mean that we watch a specific part of the world but we all rule the whole of it?"

/As wise as always. Yes you all are only watching the specific place you were given/

Suddenly the pharaoh was stiff and standing. "My lord my lighter half is calling to me and is wondering about Joey!"

/Go to them and stay as a spy we will strike when ready/

"Of course!" said the new recruited darkness's. Then they left

#########################################

I know this was short but I am going to update whenever I figure out a chapter!


End file.
